Traicion
by Ilwen
Summary: La voz llorosa de Shinichi le dolió más a Heiji que el potente puñetazo que su mejor amigo acababa de propinarle, derribándolo. Heiji se incorporo, dispuesto a aguantar todos los golpes que Shinichi quisiera darle...


Yukka Hattori: Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic publicado aquí sobre Conan(aunque no el primero que pensé, que esta en proyecto, si toda va bien, pronto conoceréis a Yukka / Touko ) A los fans de Shin/Ran y Hei/Kazu no me mateéis U hacia tiempo que me apetecía hacer una cosa así...aunque mis parejas favoritas son Shinichi/Shiho y Heiji/Touko :p

En un principio, tengo intención de hacerlo bastante cortito, pero siempre digo eso y al final acabo enrollándome como una persiana XDD

Se que es una pareja un tanto rara, pero no se, se me ocurrió un día de repente y quise escribirla, aunque me importaba más la relación de amistad Heiji – Shinichi que otra cosa U si es que estos dos niños son mi debilidad :p

**TRAICIÓN**

"En realidad...hacia tiempo que lo sabia, aunque intentara negármelo a mi mismo: sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial cuando el estaba con nosotros, y sus más hermosas sonrisas siempre estaban dirigidas a el...no a mi...incluso alguna vez se sonrojaba cuando el le sonreía...por otra parte, él, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi compañero...nunca fue dado a mostrar sus sentimientos, pero la forma de tartamudear que tenia algunas veces cuando estaba en una situación comprometida con ella y las furtivas miradas que le lanzaba le delataban...era demasiado buen detective como para no darme cuenta de ello, sin embargo, preferí vivir una mentira y negármelo todo...pero su confesión fue una prueba demasiado directa como para ignorarla..."

¿¡ PORQUE HATTORI-KUN?¿¡ PORQUE?

Lo siento Kudo-Kun...lo siento mucho.

La voz llorosa de Shinichi le dolió más a Heiji que el potente puñetazo que su mejor amigo acababa de propinarle, derribándolo. Heiji se incorporo, dispuesto a aguantar todos los golpes que Shinichi quisiera darle...seguro que no eran más fuertes y dolorosos que el duro golpe que había recibido el chico por su traición...

Shinichi se abalanzó sobre Heiji, tirando-lo al suelo, y empezó a pegarle, descargando su rabia sobre el. El otro no se oponía. Desde el mismo instante en que sus miradas se habían cruzado, tal y como solía pasar siempre, ambos habían leído en la mente del otro...Heiji sabía que su amigo le había perdonado, pero que necesitaba descargar su rabia. Shinichi, a su vez, desde el instante en que miro a los ojos a Heiji, fue consciente de su sincero arrepentimiento, y supo que Heiji era consciente de que le había perdonado, y eso aumentaba su aparente rabia.

¡Yo confiaba en ti!¡Eras mi mejor amigo!¡El único que me entendía!¡Te quería como a un hermano Heiji!

Finalmente Shinichi empezó a sollozar y gruesas y cristalinas lagrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas. Heiji se medio incorporo con Shinichi encima suyo y lo abrazo amistosamente, intentando consolarlo. Kudo se refugio en los brazos de su amigo sujetando con fuerza la camiseta de Hattori.

Lo siento Heiji- balbuceo- He sido un estúpido...no debería haberte pegado...tu no tienes la culpa de nada...perdóname.

Heiji alzó la cabeza y empezó a llorar también, mientras seguía abrazando a su amigo del alma.

No tengo nada que perdonarte amigo, tenias todo el derecho del mundo para pegarme...yo te he hecho mucho más daño con mi traición...por nada del mundo he querido hacerte daño...intente evitarlo, por kami que intente olvidarlo con todas mis fuerzas! Olvidarme de ella...de lo que sentía por ella...pero yo la amo...no puedo evitar-lo...

Heiji tomó por los hombros a Shinichi intentando que le mirara a los ojos, esos ojos esmeralda a los que Shinichi no podía engañar, pues conocían cada centímetro de su amigo. Heiji tenia el labio partido, estaba sangrando y lloraba como Shinichi nunca antes lo había visto llorar, en silencio, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas amoratadas por los golpes de su mejor amigo.

Shinichi, amigo, hermano, confidente...- le susurró con voz entrecortada-. Ódiame si quieres, ódiame con toda tu alma, pero te lo suplico, no te alejes de mi lado...no podría vivir sin tu amistad, para mi es incluso más importante que mi amor por ella...

No seas idiota...nunca voy a dejar de ser tu amigo, porque yo tampoco podría vivir sin tu amistad- se detuvo un momento y se seco las lagrimas- Además, no voy a ser tan egoísta como para impedir que salgáis juntos...tu eres como mi hermano, y ella...bueno, es my love...- dijo en un suave susurro- Solo una cosa...¿Qué vas a hacer con Toyama?

Heiji se quedo pensativo...por segunda vez en menos de una semana, entristecería a una de las personas que más quería...pero ahora, ya no había vuelta atrás...

Heiji se quedo en casa de Shinichi, ambos parecían haber resuelto ya su pequeño problema y charlaban animadamente, aunque los ojos del chico de Tokio se entristecían en algunos momentos, y esto causaba la preocupación del chico de Osaka.

Finalmente, Shinichi formulo la pregunta que durante toda la noche le rondaba por la cabeza...

Dime Hattori-Kun...¿Co…- se detuvo un momento- ¿Como paso?

Heiji se lo quedo mirando pensativo...al menos, merecía decirle la verdad. Se encogió de hombros.

Como suele ocurrir en estos casos...nunca se sabe con exactitud, solo se que llego un momento en que mi corazón empezó a latir por ella...en vez de por Kazuha...- al recordar a su novia, Heiji se entristeció- Sin embargo, yo sabia que debía olvidarla...mejor dicho, TENIA que olvidarla...era la mejor amiga de mi novia, y la novia de mi mejor amigo...durante mucho tiempo me refugie en Kazuha, intentando negarme lo que sentía...

Heiji hizo una pequeña pausa.

Pero de nada me sirvió- concluyo finalmente- Un día, por impulso, la bese...ella me correspondió...ambos sabíamos que eso estaba mal, y nos prometimos que olvidaríamos lo ocurrido, por ti, por Kazuha...pero los meses fueron pasando y aquello cada vez dolía más...verla y saber que aunque me amaba no era mía...pero por otro lado, no quería entristecerte...finalmente, ella no aguanto más y se me declaro...yo tuve muchas dudas...la amaba pero...- le lanzo una tímida mirada a Shinichi- Sabia que tu también...así que bueno, el resto de la historia ya lo sabes, he venido aquí y...

Shinichi agradeció el silencio de su amigo, se avergonzaba de haberle pegado de aquella manera.

¿ Y tu que aras?- pregunto finalmente Heiji después de un incomodo silencio.

Supongo que le daré una oportunidad a Shiho...

¿A Miyano?

Sí... cuando recuperamos nuestros cuerpos, Shiho se me declaro...me costo mucho decirle que no, pues en cierta manera, había llegado a gustarme...pero mi amor por "ella" era más grande...pero siempre he pensado que hubiera pasado si hubiera elegido a Shiho...si ella me acepta después de mi rechazo, tal vez la cosa podría funcionar...aunque me esperare un tiempo...no quiero que se piense que recurro a ella como segundo plato...

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar más del tema. Pero sin embargo, estuvieron toda la noche hablando, como siempre solían hacer.

A la mañana siguiente Heiji se fue con la moto a Osaka de buena mañana. Shinichi, por otro lado, emprendió el camino hacia el instituto. Como hacia cada mañana, se paro en casa de Ran. Esta se sorprendió muchísimo al verlo, se sonrojo, y rehusó su mirada...

Yo...l-lo...siento mucho...no...

Shhhh, lo pasado, pasado esta, ahí cosas que no pueden cambiarse, espero que seáis muy felices, os lo merecéis ;)

Ran asintió en silencio con la cabeza y ambos fueron al instituto. En plena clase de Historia, Shinichi recibió una notita de Ran.

"_Espérame al finalizar las clases en el patio"_

Obedientemente, Shinichi se fue al patio así que las clases finalizaron. Mientras esperaba a Ran suspiro, aquel sitio...era el lugar donde ambos se habían declarado, hacia ahora justo un año...pensaba en si Ran se acordaría de eso cuando apareció la chica.

Yo solo quería darte las gracias por enseñarme a amar, has sido mi primer amor y eso nunca podrá cambiarlo nadie, hace un año...fui la chica más feliz del planeta, aquí mismo, a esta misma hora. Gracias por darme un año lleno de felicidad, Shin.

Después de estas palabras, que le costaron un buen sonrojo, Ran beso tímidamente a Shinichi y después se fue corriendo. Aquel había sido un amargo beso de despedida, y ambos lo sabían. Shinichi suspiro y empezó a caminar, para su sorpresa, en la salida, estaba Shiho, esperándole.

Bueno, un ciclo se acaba...pero puede que sea la oportunidad para empezar un nuevo ciclo, y quien sabe, quizás sea más feliz que el anterior...

Y con estas palabras y una sonrisa, Shinichi fue hacia Shiho, hacia un nuevo camino, dejando atrás el dolor pero conservando tan alegres recuerdos.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Siii! Finalmente consegui que no saliera muy largo Es algo corto para lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacer, pero bueno, si lo alargaba más no me gustaba como quedaba. Había pensado hacer más cosas de cómo fue la relacion Heiji Ran hasta que acabaron juntos, pero en todo caso sera en otro cap.(eso si lo hago) y bueno, como vereis no e podido resistirme a poner algo de S/S, jeje Nos vemos

A si, cualquier cosa, queja, critica...a RayenBloom 


End file.
